marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
"With great power comes great responsibility." Spider-Man (real name: Peter Benjamin Parker) is the main protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond. History Early Years Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the actual show. Since he was young, Peter Parker was encouraged to pursue science by his uncle, Benjamin Parker, an optimistic person who also taught Peter a lesson in responsibility through his motto, "With great power comes great responsibility." While attending Midtown High, Peter befriended Harry Osborn, the son of Oscorp Industries's CEO, Norman Osborn. The two remained best friends even after Harry was accepted into an academy for geniuses, Horizon High. The Fateful Field Trip During a school trip to Oscorp Tower, Peter was bitten by one of the experimental spiders that escaped during a breach. While reeling from the effects of the spider bite, Peter discovered he had developed amazing spider-like abilities. Still amazed by these new powers, Peter decided to approach this predicament using the five steps of the scientific method: observation, hypothesis, prediction, experimentation and conclusion. While examining his new abilities, Peter developed two web-shooter bracelets to make up for the fact he didn't seem to inherit the spider's ability to generate webbing. While trying out his ability to swing from weblines, Peter was inspired by a fortune-teller to use his powers to pursue fame and fortune, while still keeping his identity a secret. With the resources from his house, Peter created a costume. Wrestling The young boy subsequently chose wrestling as the stepping stone to stardom, using the stage name "the Spider." While getting ready to confront professional wrestler Bonesaw McGee as part of the show So You Want to be a Wrestler?, a fleeing thief', Dennis Carradine,' ran past Peter. Having determined that catching the criminal wasn't his responsibility, Peter didn't intervene. As the Spider, Peter easily defeated his opponent in the ensuing wrestling match, winning a trophy. The Death of Uncle Ben When he returned home, Peter learned his Uncle Ben had been murdered by a burglar he surprised trying to break into their house. Fueled by rage, Peter suited up and confronted the murderer in the warehouse where the police had notified he was holding up. As soon as Peter got a close look at the criminal's face, he realized it was the very same thief he didn't lift a finger to stop earlier that very same night. When Peter returned home following the burglar's arrest, he discovered he had finally realized the true meaning behind his Uncle Ben's motto. Deciding to honor the memory of his uncle, Peter set out to use his powers to help people, wearing a new refined costume and taking up the superhero alias of Spider-Man. Acceptance into Horizon High Students of Horizon High, including Harry, Anya Corazon, and Miles Morales, along with Max Modell, the director and founder of Horizon High, came to Midtown High for a special lecture. Harry tries to convince Peter to enroll into Horizon High. However, Peter believes himself not good enough to go and that, since the death of Uncle Ben, he and Aunt May were having money problems. During the presentation, a machine malfunctioned. What no one knew was that the machine was sabotaged by Spencer Smythe to get revenge on Max Modell. Peter changes into Spider-Man and stops the machine. Shortly afterwards, the Vulture attacks. Spider-Man stops the Vulture. Then, Spence Smythe shows everyone a picture of Harry near the machine and accuses Harry of sabotaging the machine. Harry was suspended from Horizon High until he was investigated. Harry accuses Spider-Man of ruining his life, not know that under the mask is his best friend. After school, Peter was on his way home then Max Modell asks him if he would like to attend Horizon High. Knowing this might be his chance, Peter accepts. V-252 Peter came in contact with the V-252 while his was fighting the Sandman. Since then, Spider-Man became a bit more aggressive and nearly the Vulture and Alistaire Smythe (while wearing Vulture tech). When he managed to get it off, Peter tried to convince Max Modell not to display it at the Stark Expo, but Max refused. Stark Expo At the Stark Expo, Spider-Man tried to stop a villain called Ghost from breaking into the Expo. However, he was met with Iron Man/Tony Stark who thought Spider-Man was an accomplice. Later, Ghost attacked the Expo and took control of every piece of tech in the building, including Spider-Man's. This forced him to rebond with the V-252 in order to stop him. However, the V-252 was starting to make him aggressive again. Thankfully, Iron Man, with the help of Flash Thompson and Max Modell, managed to remove it. Later, Peter met up with Iron Man who told him had potential. He than signed Peter an autograph, but Tony got his name wrong and called Peter "Paul". The Living Brain Nearing the end of Season 2, Spider-Man became worn and tired by non-stop super villain attacks. This was all due to the planning of Doctor Octopus, who was trapped in the Living Brain robot. He did this to weaken Spider-Man's defenses. Then, he captures Spider-Man and switches bodies with him, leaving Spider-Man trapped in the Living Brain while Doctor Octopus inhabits Spider-Man's body. Physical Appearance As a teenager, Peter has a lanky build. He has brown messy hair and green eyes. His civilian attire consists a grayish yellow shirt under a dark grey hoodie. He also wears blue jeans, black socks, and grey shoes. Before he was bitten by the spider, Peter wore glasses until his new powers made it so he doesn't need them anymore. As the Spider, his attire consists of a red and blue hoodie, red and black gloves, blue and red pants (belonging to Aunt May), grayish red shoes, a red ski mask, and orange lens goggles. As Spider-Man, he wears a red and blue body suit with web designs on the red part with a red mask with the same design with white eyes. There is also a black spider symbol on the chest. When wearing the V-252, Spider-Man's costume is black with white spider designs on it with white eyes. Personality Before the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter was content with using his newly gained powers as a vehicle for fame and fortune, showing off his powers in public without a disguise and even using them to win a wrestling match. During this time, Peter was arrogant and vain, caring about his public image more than doing the right thing, such as when he didn't go after an armed Burglar because he wanted to 'save' his moves for the judges. After the death of Uncle Ben, Peter learned what truly mattered in life and decided to use his powers not for fame or fortune, but for heroism. Selfless and brave, Peter took the lessons from his late uncle to heart and used his powers with responsibility and protected civilians from the criminals and villains that would risk their safety. Peter is a friendly, good-natured, high-spirited and caring young man who shows his loved ones constant respect and affection. Because of these traits, Peter has been shown to make friends quite easily as he quickly befriended Miles Morales and Anya Corazon. In spite of his good nature, Peter can be ruthless if pushed hard enough, as he brutally beat up the burglar who took Uncle Ben's life by smashing him through crates and throwing him around, going as far as to say he just wants to hear the burglar scream. While wearing the V-252, Peter became arrogant and aggressive. He was be dark enough to want to even kill another. Relationships Ben Parker Peter had a close bond with his Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben was the one who encouraged Peter to pursue science as his future. Ben also gave Peter advice that helped him out through his life. When Ben was killed, it became a major emotional loss for Peter. But Peter remembers his uncle's words, "with great power comes great responsibility". May Parker Since Ben's death, Peter had done what he can to support his aunt. May, however, assured Peter that things will be fine. Peter loves his Aunt May as she is pretty much the only family he has left. Harry Osborn Peter and Harry have been friends since they attended Midtown High. Their friendship remained strong even after Harry started going to Horizon High. Harry was the one who convinced Peter to enroll at Horizon High. The part of the day the two look forward to is when they meet at their favorite cafe. As Spider-Man, Harry despises him and sees him as the source of all of his problems. Harry finds out that Peter is Spider-Man in "Spider Island, Part 4", and was willing to keep it even though they weren't on the best of terms. Gwen Stacy Peter and Gwen didn't get along well at first. Peter first met Gwen as Spider-Man when he was fighting the Jackal. She was lecturing him on how to fight the Jackal. Later on, Peter meets her as himself and were getting to know each other well. Later, when the Jackal turned out to be her uncle, Raymond Warren, Gwen trusted in Peter as Peter told her about his uncle. Anya Corazon Peter gets along well with Anya. They do research for their classes. Miles Morales/Spider-Kid After he got bitten, Miles came to look up to Spider-Man and looks to him for guidance. Peter trusts Miles with his secret identity. Max Modell Max acts as a kind of mentor towards Peter. He hired Peter to be his lab assistant. Otto Octavious Peter is one of Octavious's least favorite students. Tony Stark/Iron Man Peter is a big fan of Tony Stark. One Halloween, Peter dressed up as Iron Man. When they first met, with Peter as Spider-Man, Iron Man didn't think he was a good guy. But after helping him defeat Ghost, Iron Man began to see Spider-Man as an ally. Tony believes Peter has great potential. Powers and Abilities ' ' Powers Spider Physiology: '''After being bitten by an experimental spider from Oscorp, Peter's physiology mutated, developing abilities similar to that of a spider. * '''Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man has the capability to climb vertical and horizontal surfaces with ease. * Superhuman Strength: Peter's strength was greatly enhanced by the spider bite, being able of break a door open by slamming it, and breaking through a brick wall with ease. According to Peter Parker, spiders can lift 173 times their weight, and since this particular Spider-Man weighs 97 pounds, according to Tony Stark's research, he should be able to lift at least 5 tons. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man possesses an agility beyond a human level, being able to quickly scale a building without even using his wall-crawling ability, but simply grasping the edges of windows, poles and ladders. * Spider-Sense: Peter possesses an extrasensory ability that warns him of impending danger. * Enhanced Vision: The spider bite also somehow fixed whichever conditions impaired Peter's sight. * Superhuman Jump: Spider-Man possesses the jump of an actual arachnid which can enable him to jump higher than a human can. * Superhuman Speed: Peter is able to run 19 times faster than any athlete's top speed which means he can move at the speed of 225 or 235 miles per hour. Abilities Genius Intellect: Peter appears to posses a great intellect, being able to create his own web-shooting devices from seemingly scratch. He was also able to devise plans whilst fighting villains on the spot. Science Passion: As an enthusiastic scientific mind, Peter appears to be an excellent science student. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spider-Man seems to be a good fighter, having improved a lot in only two weeks of training as Spider-Man. However, he doesn't seem to be skilled in any martial art, as he combines the use of his speed, agility, and his spider webs instead. Gallery Spider-Man: Gallery Trivia * Peter appears to be a fan of Iron Man, having drawn himself and Iron Man on a sticky note, as well as a cardboard helmet for Halloween. * Spider-Man's costume in this series is slightly similar to the one featured in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) film. * He is 16 years old at the beginning of the series. * This version of Spider-Man appears in the third season of the Guardians of the Galaxy TV Series, as well as the fifth season of Avengers Assemble. ** The previous series Ultimate Spider-Man was originally apart of the same canon as Avengers Assemble, however due to Guardians of the Galaxy and the fifth season of Assemble featuring this version of Spider-Man, it appears that Ultimate Spider-Man has been removed from that continuity and replaced with this series. * Peter's second attempt at making a costume resembled the Scarlet Spider. * Peter's current voice actor, Robbie Daymond, previously auditioned for the same role in Ultimate Spider-Man. However, the role was given to Drake Bell. ** Daymond played Spider-Man again in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Midtown High students Category:Horizon High students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes